


It Won't End Well

by DisneyPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed, Military, One Shot, Post Game, human stuck, human world - Freeform, kind of cute, kind of sad too, tavris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyPrincess/pseuds/DisneyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little post game Tavris one shot ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't End Well

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you have a lot on your mind. At first, it hadnt been so bad, it had actually been fun. Learning about a whole new species, becoming a whole new species. You had rather liked the new human world that had been created, and you would have continued to like it had it not been for Vriska. You knew you had always been on the cusp of something, but the new world had ruined what you and her could have had before it could even begin. 

 

You see, Vriska, being her perfect self, excluding her homoicidal tendencies, is good at a lot in this new world. All of the trolls have picked up a talent or two except for you. And that would have been okay with you under normal circumstances. Except for the fact that now, even though you can once again walk, Vriska sees you as useless. What ever was there before, vanished when you could no longer serve a purpose in her life. Yes, that sounds horrible, and you know it, but you also know that you love that girl, you have since day one, and until she can see you as a man, you can never pick up where you left off. 

 

You take yourself in, cargo shorts, a t-shirt, and vans, You try to see what she sees when she looks at you. A tall, lanky, brown boy with a mowhawk and no self-confidence? It very well may be. But you know in your heart you can be more. After all, just a few months ago, you'd been dead, and a troll. It wouldn't be much more of a jump to become a man with confidence and a girl like Vriska on his arm. For the first time in days you smile, and your resolve strengthens. You are set on doing this even if it kills you, and it very well could. 

 

Running a hand through your hair nervously, you once more check that you have all of my things packed, and you lift your duffel bag onto your shoulder. You have to leave now if you want to be able to see her. Your stomach fills with nervous butterflies as you walk the couple of blocks to her apartment. All of your friends had made the decision to stay close, just in case. With the exception of Aradia who is in Asia excavating a site. You're sure she'll kill you when she finds out what you've done. 

 

Before you can chicken out, or even consider it, you're at her gray, cement building, going up the narrow stairs, stopping at her door, ringing her doorbell. You catch myself sending a prayer that she isnt home. But you want her to be home, you want her to hear you out, to see you as something more then this. You want her to see what you can be with her.

 

Then the door opens. 

 

Vriska Serket was never a troll. She was, and still is, to you anyways, an angel of wrath.

 

She stands there with that permanently etched on scowl, her rebellious dark hair, and an aura that screams dangerous. Except you don't love her for her beauty or allure, but because you've seen what's past that. You've seen the Vriska that needs you, whether it's to rein her in when she's about to blow, or let her take it out on you when she's off the deep end.

 

That's why you stare, captivated, as she raises an eyebrow and leans a hip on the door frame. She doesn't invite you in, but you didn't expect her to. You would stand in this deserted hallway and get it out. With a smirk, She crosses her arms and waits for you to say something, but you're not caving. After a minute, she does, if only to get you off her door step.

 

"What are you doing here, Toreadork?" The usual bite is there as always, but you know it's become a term of endearment to her.

 

"I'm here to say goodbye." You worked out exactly what you would say earlier, so you think you actually sound sure. "For now." Her smirk vanishes and she replaces it with a deep scowl and a spark in her eyes. It's the beginning of anger, and you anticipated it, but as you watch her heat up, you can't help but be sad that you won't be here to calm her down.

 

"Tavros, you and I both know you're too much of a wimp to go anywhere on your own. Especially without Aradia to hold your hand." She says it snidely, but you both know this is serious.

 

"I won't be alone." You glance away, but not to early to see her eyes narrow.

 

"And who is going with you?" She doesn't seem concerned with your answer though, because she's just now taking in your large duffel bag, and she does look rather worried.

 

"No one. Vriska, I'm joining the army." You meet her gaze and hope she doesn't kill you right here.

 

"No you arent." She states without hesitation. She's so freaking stubborn sometimes.

 

"It's a bit too late for that," You say as you rub the back of your neck and try not to look quite so nervous. Not that you are. You are confident. That's what you tell yourelf anyways. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, just for a moment, and you almost believ yourself.

 

"Vriska, I um, I have to go now. Well more like five minutes ago..." She just stares at you, and even though you love her gaze, it unnerves you now. "I, um, I know you know I have feelings for you, and, I know you could feel the same way, but this is the only way, that I know of, that I can win you. The only way you will want me." You run on, and your quirk comes back full force, but you don't care. "I'm going to be someone you can love."

 

She doesn't move, or speak, at all as you nod awkwardly and stumble down the stairs like a drunk. When you leave her building, when you're far enough away from her apartment that you can breathe, you stop. You're on the street, more on the side walk really, across from the recruitment building. You have to go in. You know you do. You have five minutes. 

4 minutes.

Then 3. 

Then 2.

Then a tap on your shoulder.

 

You turn and there's Vriska standing on the sidewalk beside you barefoot, out of breath, her cheeks flushed. She never looked so good. But now, she isn't angry or irritated, she's heartbroken, and even you can tell. It isn't dark enough to hide the tears gathering in her eyes. 

 

"You already are." And even though it's twenty minutes late, you're glad she says it, and you're glad she rushes into your arms and kisses you. 

 

You find that it's everything it was that first time in her room and more. So much more. She hasn't taken you by surprise this time. This time, you aren't scared of her. She isn't in control anymore.

 

It's thrilling.

 

Nothing is like you remember it to be. Her hands are so soft as they run through your hair, her lips taste like candy, and you can feel her warmth through both of your t-shirts. Your heart is beating so fast you might pass out, and you're so sure that hers is the same.

 

Your alarm is going off, time is up. Your time is up. Two minutes had passed in the blink of an eye. You pull away first, turning quickly, adopting a brisk pace, and crossing the street. You feel her gaze on your back every step you take. You force yourself not to look back, not to acknowledge the pain in your chest. Inside you're immediately blasted with cold air. A bored teenager looks up from the desk he is sitting at in front of the door. The only desk. It sits in front of the only other door. 

 

"Nitram?" He asks nonchalantly. You nod and force yourself to stay calm. You will see her again, you tell yourself. "Right through there," he says, pointing to the only door behind him. The door and windows are glass, you could clearly see across the street if you wanted to. You do want to, but you don't. You know she's still standing there, and you're not going to make it worse on either of you.

 

Down the hall, the door shuts behind you, and you promise yourself you will come back. There is no longer any room for self-doubt.


End file.
